


Rumor Has It

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started so innocently as just a simple speculation by a simple man.  But by the time it was all over, two people were dead and two people’s lives were ruined and the lives of several others, as well as the town of Dodge, were forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**RUMOR HAS IT**

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had than that.

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

It all started so innocently as just a simple speculation by a simple man.  But by the time it was all over, two people were dead and two people’s lives were ruined and the lives of several others, as well as the town of Dodge, were forever changed.

TBC

**Author’s Note:  Having been the victim of vicious, untrue rumors in the past, I know firsthand how damaging and hurtful they can be. Even to, or perhaps even more so, to those who are no longer with us, as they do not have the ability to defend themselves, as I did.**

**I find it abhorrent that people will circulate rumors and speculations about others under the guise of being fascinated by the lives of those they are carrying tales about.  I feel people deserve respect for their accomplishments, not gossip for their human foibles, whatever they may or may not be.**

**Perhaps I am alone in this belief.  It is possible.  I know I have lost friends over this as they disagreed with my feelings on the subject.  I have been told I was too rigid and harsh in my convictions and that if I did not like the gossip then I should ignore it.  Unfortunately, I’ve never been very good at ignoring something I find to be wrong.  I was taught that to ignore wrong doing was to silently condone it.**

**So, as my way of protest, I wrote this.**

**Singerme**

**Keep thy tongue from evil, and thy lips from speaking guile……..Psalm 34:13**


	2. Chapter 2

RUMOR HAS IT 2

("What you "heard" is nothing more than that. And unless confirmed, yield not to gossip's temptation."  
― T.F. Hodge, From Within I Rise: Spiritual Triumph Over Death and Conscious Encounters with "The Divine Presence")

rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor

"Ya know," Elmer Hodgins worried his lower lip as he watched Kitty and Doc on the far side of the saloon, talking. "I wouldn't be atall surprised were there something agoin on atwixt them two." He gave a nod towards the pair as he took a pull from his whiskey bottle.

His tablemate, Willis Martin, looked over at them but shook his head. "Nah, they ain't nothing atween them. She's the Marshal's woman. Ya know that. Hell, everybody knows that. Her n' Doc's jes good friends. Has been fer years. Sides, Doc's too old fer her."

"Could be," Elmer allowed. "A course, could be, she likes em older and she's got Doc to warmin' her sheets when the Marshal's out of town, like he is tonight. I mean you remember how she kissed ol' Doc when he come back to town from that there school he went to, back east. It didn't look like no kiss from a friend to me."

Willis shook his head and with a sigh, he got up from the table and headed over to the bar for a fresh beer and more interesting conversation than Elmer had to share. He didn't believe such a thing and had no desire to participate in the speculation.

But at the table, just behind Elmer, a man sat listening. Although the tall, well-dressed dude wasn't brand new to Dodge, he had been careful to keep his presence unknown since he'd arrived three weeks prior. The small tidbit of gossip he'd just heard was rather interesting and just might be something he could use. He, of course, had no way for certain to know whether such a tale was true or not, but it didn't matter. It never mattered in his line of work.

But it did interest him, as did the beautiful red head that owned the saloon and the tall laconic law officer that she had been linked to for years. As a matter of fact, several people in Dodge interested him. Several citizens inside, and living just outside of town, were of a great deal of interest to this man.

With a thoughtful look, he rose from his table and sauntered over to the bar, close to where Doc and Kitty stood talking. Silently paying for a fresh glass of whiskey, he leaned back against the bar and surreptitiously watched and listened to the conversation between Kitty and Doc.

Doc was completely unaware of the stranger's presence. Right then the only person of interest to him at the moment was Kitty. He looked critically at her as she stood beside him. He'd known her for years and he was almost as good at reading her as Matt was. "What's wrong with you tonight, Kitty?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"What do you mean?" Kitty frowned. "Nothing's wrong with me. Why?"

"Because I know you, is why." Doc took a swipe of his mustache as he looked over at her. "You aren't feeling well or something."

Kitty shook her head at him and took a pretzel from the bowl on the bar. "Oh, I'm alright, Doc. I'm just a little out of sorts lately. I doubt it's anything much. With the trail herds in town, we've been too busy for me to do much more than work and grab a meal or a nap when I can. Nothing's wrong that a week off and a hot bath won't cure."

"Well, that could be." Doc agreed, knuckling his ear. "But I'd still like to take a look at you. Why don't you come on up to my office."

"I can't." Kitty shook her head. "It's just too busy right now."

"Miss Kitty." Julie, one of her girls, called just then.

"See?" Kitty shook her head and left Doc's side to go and talk to Julie. "I'll talk to ya later, Doc."

Doc watched her as she crossed the room, and shook his head. "That woman." He muttered.

The well-dressed man watched her leave Doc's side and then took a look at Doc. The older physician looked just a little put out by her abrupt departure. With a certain gleam in his eye, the dapper dandy, sat down his glass, nodded to the bartender and turned, leaving the bar room.

Once outside, he wasted no time in heading across the street to his new business, The Dodge City News. Unlocking the door, Herman Mason glanced at his name, listed as Editor, freshly painted on the window of the newly opened business and smiled. He had an idea how to get things going.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

RUMOR HAS IT 3

("Stay away from people who gossip and spread rumors. They are choosing the path of emotional bullying and negativity."  
― Steve Maraboli, Unapologetically You: Reflections on Life and the Human Experience)

rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor

Early the next morning, Doc ambled down the street to the livery. He had a lot of calls to make and wanted to get an early start, hoping he could make it back to town before it got too late. The night before, he'd told Festus who he'd be calling upon so that if needed, they might be able to find him. Being the only doctor in town could sometimes be a heavy weight to bear, but Doc accepted it as just part of the job he loved.

He noticed the new newspaper office as he passed but paid it little heed. He was clear out on the prairie when the first edition came out and never saw the story that was printed in there. For that day, at least, it was probably a good thing.

But Kitty Russell saw the paper and she didn't know whether to be furious or hurt. Truth be told she was a bit of both. Though couched in terms of generalities and never naming names, it was fairly clear who the article was referring to.

Rumor Has It

This being the first edition of The Dodge City News, I wanted it to be a special one. I consider myself to be an astute spectator and my curious nature leads me to listen as well as watch the people around me. It was while in this pursuit that I happened to overhear a small tidbit of information about a certain business woman in this town. I found that information interesting and thought I would share with you, Dear Reader.

Now, I must confess, the news I heard was fairly scandalous and unbelievable, until I saw it with my own two eyes.

This titan haired beauty, whose unconfirmed boyfriend is out of town, has been seeing a great deal of a certain prominent and much older citizen. And I even heard this man ask her to accompany him back to his combination home and office.

This man, who has never married as far as anyone knows, seems to spend more time at this woman's establishment than he does his own.

Of course, from what I understand, this gray haired gentleman's occupation has come in handy many times at her place of commerce, so perhaps it is fitting that he spend most of his time there. The woman in question, who has also never been married, has been seen publically bestowing her affections on the older man whenever her paramour is not around. Of course, since her place caters to men, perhaps she finds this practice perfectly acceptable.

I can only speculate about such things and vouch for only what I myself see and hear. It is up to you, Dear Reader, to see for yourself and come to your own conclusions.

Your Editor,  
Herman Mason

It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was referring to. Kitty was the only titan haired female business owner in Dodge who wasn't married or widowed and had an unconfirmed boyfriend in the form of a certain lawman who was currently out of town. And she was the only woman who ran a business that not only accepted male customers, but where a man could spend hours without raising eyebrows.

But since her name wasn't mentioned, she knew she had no legal recourse. There was nothing, legally, she could do about the article.

"Miss Kitty? Can't you make him retract that?" Sam asked after reading the offending piece of literature for himself.

"Un huh." Kitty shook her head in disgust. "He didn't use my name or Doc's and didn't use anything specific that I could pin against him except the color of my hair."

"But it's pretty obvious he's talking about you and it's not true." Sam was getting angry just thinking about it.

"I know, Sam." She said with a deep sigh. "But like I said, there's nothing I can do about it. Because he didn't use my name, or Doc's, we have no real way of defending ourselves. It's just as bad as if he were to say such things about us after we died. We can't raise our voices in our own behalf and he knows it."

Sam shook his head as he went back to work. "Well, anybody that knows you and Doc; knows it's not the truth, Miss Kitty."

"I sure hope so, Sam." Kitty answered as she threw the paper away and turned towards her office. She had work to do and it wouldn't get done while she sat and fumed over something she could do nothing about.

Later that evening, as Doc made his slow way back into town, Kitty worked side by side with Sam, handling a much larger than expected crowd. Taking a tray of, brimming to the top, beer mugs from Sam, Kitty leaned in close. "Better get another keg." She told him. "Looks like we're going to need it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam told her. But he didn't move and wouldn't move until she returned to behind the bar. He took her protection very seriously, especially when the Marshal was out of town.

As Kitty delivered her burden, she turned back towards the bar, but was stopped by two arms wrapping themselves around her middle as she was pulled back into a hard chest. "Hey, Red." The odious man with the ragged clothes, three days growth of beard and awful stench slurred into her ear. "How's about you n' me go upstairs, huh? Betcha I can show ya something that old man cain't."

Kitty scratched the man's hand, causing him to lessen his grip just enough for her to pull loose, whirl and slap him across the face. "Don't you ever touch me again." She warned.

Instantly, Sam was around the bar and moving up close to her side, shotgun in hand. "There a problem, Miss Kitty?"

Kitty looked at the vagabond that had grabbed her. "Is there?" She asked with an arched brow.

For just a moment the man wavered between good sense and foolhardiness fueled by alcohol, but finally his small measure of good sense took hold and he shook his head. "Naw, ain't no problem." He mumbled as Kitty took a deep breath and turned, leaving him standing there while several, who'd witnessed it, laughed. "Ain't no problem for me." He thought as he watched her walk off. "But it might be for you Miss High and Mighty."

Sam kept his place until Kitty had reached safety behind the bar before following her. "You want me to throw him out?" He asked.

Kitty looked back over to where the man had reclaimed his seat. He didn't look like he'd be causing any more problems. "No, Sam." She gave him a grateful smile. "It's over. Let him be. It's nothing I'm not used to."

"I know," Sam agreed, "but it doesn't make it right."

Kitty chuckled. "There's a lot of things that aren't right in this world, Sam. But you can't fight all the evils. You gotta just let some things go."

"Like that newspaper article?" He asked.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, like that. Look, go on down and get another keg. Okay? I'll watch things up here."

"You sure?" He questioned, looking back over at the drunk.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. Go on."

Sam shrugged and quickly made his way around the bar and towards the cellar doors at the back.

As Sam walked off, another man made his way to Kitty's side. "You sure handled that well, Kitty." Blaine Peters grinned down at her. "I don't know too many men who could have done as well."

Kitty shook her head with an echoing grin. "Just years of practice. Get you another?" She nodded towards his almost empty beer mug.

"Well, I'd like a lot more than that." He wiggled his brows at her. "But if that's all you'll give me…."

Kitty laughed. "I'm not in the business to give anything away, Blaine, and you know it."

Before Blaine could form a reply, Henry Mason, quietly sat his whiskey glass on the bar top and turned, quickly leaving the saloon and heading across the street to his office. He had just gotten what he needed for tomorrow's column.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

RUMOR HAS IT 4

Author's Note: SusyQ, I have heard from a couple of people who've endured the pain caused by gossip and rumor. It appears we are not alone in dealing with it's damaging effect. I just sincerely hope this little story helps to keep someone else from having to cope with it.

rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor

The following morning, Kitty rose much later than usual. The previous evening had been long and by the time she and Sam had gotten the place cleaned up; it was well into the wee hours of the morning.

The upsetting newspaper article from the day before hadn't helped her sleep much and it was on her mind as she descended the stairs. She was sure it played a part in last night's increased business. She'd heard several remarks from some of her patrons on the subject. But she determined to put that away for a while and concentrate on more important matters.

Matters like Matt coming home. If that wire, she'd received, was to be believed, he should be home today and it couldn't be any too soon for her. She missed him when he was gone and no matter how exhausted she'd get, she never slept as well when he was out of town and she wasn't assured of his safety.

"Good morning, Miss Kitty." Sam greeted her when she reached the bar.

Kitty gave him an amused look. "More like noon." She winked at him. "Sorry, I'm so late in getting around. I didn't sleep too well."

"It's no problem." Sam shrugged. "It's not been too busy so far. But I suspect that will change a little later."

Kitty nodded. "I suspect you're right. You know, I'm not adverse to the money we made last night, but I'm not sure I'm happy about the reason."

"You think it was because of that newspaper article?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I do." Kitty looked around at the men already there and saw several of them tracking her every movement. "I figure there's some here now because of that as well. But we can't do anything about it, so I guess we just enjoy the money we're making and go on."

With a shrug, she started towards her office when the batwing doors flew open and Doc came storming into the saloon. Kitty took a glance at her bartender. "Better give me a glass of whiskey, Sam." She said drily. "I have a feeling, Doc or me one is gonna need it."

"Kitty!" Doc exclaimed loudly as he approached the bar. "Did you see what this rag printed?" He waved a copy of the Dodge City News at her.

Kitty nodded wearily. "I saw it yesterday, Doc. It's upsetting, I know, but there's not much we can do about it."

"Yesterday?" Doc's voice went up before he saw the curious faces around the saloon peering at him and he forced himself to lower his voice. "What do you mean, yesterday? This was in today's edition."

Frowning, Kitty took the paper from him and looked down at the latest missive from Herman Mason. At first, she wasn't so sure what had angered Doc. The article almost looked to be a retraction.

Rumor Has It

"Yesterday,"the article began, "I reported a small tidbit of information that I had come across and printed it, without completely substantiating the facts. For that, I wish to apologize to my readers. Being fairly new in town and this being my first newspaper as editor, I allowed myself to get a little carried away and rushed to print with just what information I had.

Had I taken the time, to follow up and dig deeper, I would have discovered that my assumptions, while not completely wrong, were not completely correct either.

Yesterday, I related to you, Dear Reader, a story given to me, from a very reliable source, of a woman, in this very town, who seemed to spend a considerable amount of time with a certain mustachioed elder citizen. My intent in relating this information was not to harm or disrespect either the lady or the much older, gray haired gentleman. I was simply fascinated by the beauty and the people she surrounds herself with.

I thought my readers would be as well."

"Well," Kitty sighed, looking up from the paper. "At least he realizes how wrong he was to imply that we..."

"Keep reading." Doc said, with a glower on his face.

Arching a brow, Kitty looked back down at the paper and read further. Each word she read, from then on, infuriated and worried her more than the one before.

"As I reported yesterday, the lady in question does spend a considerable amount of time with this man, who is many years older than she, as well as another prominent citizen that she has been linked romantically to, for some time. But, I have learned, she also spends time with others as well, under certain circumstances.

Just last night, I was present when this blue eyed beauty, who could outshine even the brightest of stars,"Kitty rolled her eyes at that one, "turned down a request from a man of less than honorable repute, while at the same time contemplating the proposal of another, wealthier acquaintance. I regret to say that I was unable to remain where I was, so I do not know whether this very affluent and attractive man was successful in his bid for her attentions, but it is certainly possible the tall, blond haired man was able to follow her up to her rooms.

I know you, the readers, are wondering if you can believe in the verasity of this information. Let me assure you, that although this worthy paper has only been in print now for two days, I have been in Dodge City for quite a while longer. I wanted to get to know the people, and the town, before I went to press with anything. Therefore, rest assured that what I have written here, though perhaps scandalous, is certainly true as per what I have seen and heard.

Now, please understand, I am not advocating a censure of any sort for this stunning, yet perhaps misguided woman. She is simply doing what I assume is second nature to one of her background. And I am not suggesting that anyone should ever look down on her, for her endeavors. As long as what she does is legal, and at least in Dodge City it is, thanks to one of her close friends, then she should be treated no differently than any other citizen of this town.

Consider what I have reported, as my simple observations of one of our town's more colorful people and rest assured, I will continue to keep you apprized on her activities as well as that of any other influential people in this fair city.

Your editor,  
Herman Mason."

For several long moments, Kitty said nothing as she stared at first the floor, then looked up at the liquor on the bar top. Taking the glass of whiskey, Sam had poured; she downed it in one swallow then looked at Doc. "Excuse me." She finally mumbled as she turned and ran into her office, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Sam turned and started to follow her, but Doc stopped him. "Not now, Sam." He sighed. "Not now."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**RUMOR HAS IT 5**

**(Rumors are seen as crimes committed by third parties. They are perfect crimes and leave not the slightest trace and require no weapons whatsoever-the defense is left without a leg to stand on...JEAN-NOEL KAPFERER, _Rumors: Uses, Interpretations, and Images)_**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

"I can't believe this!" Charlotte Peters seethed as she hurled the paper across the room. "He promised me. He promised me that he had no interest in her. I knew he wasn't going in there for just a drink. I knew it!"

Having expended most of her energy in a fit of temper, Charlotte threw herself onto her bed and collapsed into angry and pain filled tears. She and Blaine had been married now for twenty five years, and although she loved him beyond reason, she had never truly trusted him. Especially when it came to a certain red headed saloon owner, named Kitty Russell.

Kitty Russell was everything that Charlotte felt she wasn't. Beautiful, intelligent, successful, charming, talented and able to hold a conversation with saint and sinner alike and leave them smiling. Even those who, for whatever reason, didn't care for her, could say nothing evil against her.

Until now, that was. But, as far as Charlotte was concerned, it was too late. Because she was certain that whether Blaine admitted it or not, that stunning beauty, as the paper had called her, had stolen his heart and Charlotte was bereft at the thought of it.

As a young woman, Charlotte had not been a raving beauty. With straight and stringy brown hair, deep brown eyes and a slight overbite, not to mention taller than most of the other kids, she was not pretty.

Her mother, who had not wanted a child, had done very little in the way of teaching Charlotte the social graces and the many ways a woman could make herself attractive to the opposite sex.

Her father, though he loved her, also never gave that aspect of his daughter's raising much thought. As a result, Charlotte was brought up knowing nothing of her own beauty, neither outwardly or inwardly.

And though her father, Milton Richards, was wealthy and influential in the highest echelons of society with a great deal of power at his disposal, he had been able to do little to help his daughter find and attract a mate.

Until Blaine Peters, tall and blonde with bright smiling green eyes and the right pedigree, had come along, it was assumed Charlotte would die as she was born, alone and unwanted.

But Blaine had seemed to see something in Charlotte that, so far, had evaded the detection of even those closest to her. Milton suspected it was his money that brought Blain around. Though a son of privilege, he had not the affluence that the Richards' possessed. But when Milton saw the happy look his daughter wore, every time she was around the man, he didn't care. As long as Peters continued to keep that smile on Charlotte's face, Milton was satisfied.

And Blaine had, for a long time, kept Charlotte happy, until they came to Dodge. If asked to pinpoint the time that her life seemed to go off the rails, Charlotte would have to say that the day they had arrived in town and her tall, attractive, blond haired husband had laid eyes on the gorgeous woman who owned the fanciest saloon in town.

Although she had suspected him of other dalliances over the years, with other women, she'd never been able to find proof of it. And he had never been blatant about it and had always denied it. But she had seen the looks, he would sometimes cast in Kitty's direction, and now, now she had a newspaper article to prove her suspicions were true all along.

But what could she do about it? Though, upon her parents deaths, she had inherited a great deal of money, she knew no amount of money would be enough to keep her husband faithful, should he decide to have a liaison with the saloon owner or any other woman that caught his fancy.

And she knew, she just knew, that was something he wanted. Up until now, the only reassurance of Blaine's fidelity had been that Kitty Russell was taken by the tall, handsome lawman, Matt Dillon. It was well known around town that she and he were together, whether they admitted it or not.

Or at least that had been the assumption.

But Herman Mason had managed to poke holes in the security net of their relationship. A security net that Charlotte had been depending on to keep her husband at her side and away from the younger and prettier woman. If Mason was to be believed, and Charlotte did believe him, then Kitty Russell was available to any man with the right price, no matter her relationship with Matt Dillon. And Blaine, now wealthy in his own right, was fully capable of providing that price.

Having cried herself out and unable to continue to lay there, Charlotte got up and manically paced around her elegantly appointed bedroom. There had to be some way to keep her husband out of that woman's clutches. There just had to be and Charlotte was determined to find it.

**rumor rumor rumor**

Matt rode into town late that evening, tired, dirty and a little sore from many days in the saddle but happy to be home and anxious to see to see Kitty. He had a tough time saying it sometimes, even to himself, but Matt missed Kitty when they were apart for any period of time. She was as vital to him as air and water, in some ways, and he seldom wasted time when returning home, given the option.

As he rode down Front Street, he noticed the newspaper office, the paint on its windows still fresh and bright and he shrugged, remembering other men who had come to town, vowing to make a go of the news business in Dodge. Not too many had succeeded. Well, whoever Herman Mason was, he wished him well.

"Matt!"

Matt turned when he heard Doc calling his name, a swelling surge of panic threatening to overtake him when he heard the tone of the physician's voice. Something was wrong, and he was praying it wasn't with Kitty.

Reining in, Matt quickly dismounted and tied Buck up at the rail near Doc's stairs. "What's wrong?" He asked as he hastily made his way towards his friend.

"She's alright." Doc said, noticing the look in Matt's eyes. "At least physically, but there's something you need to know about." Without waiting for Matt to reply, Doc turned and headed back up to his office. "Come on up here. I've got something to show you."

Tired as he was, Matt didn't hesitate to follow. He had a nasty feeling that something bad had either happened or was going to and he needed to know what it was in order to set things right.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**RUMOR HAS IT 6**

**(Serious misfortunes, originating in misrepresentation, frequently flow and spread before they can be dissipated by truth...GEORGE WASHINGTON, letter to John Jay, May 8, 1796)**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

"This is the biggest pile of…" Matt angrily threw the paper down on top of Doc's desk in disgust. "Where in the world did he get such garbage?"

"I don't know," Doc sighed with a sad swipe of his mustache as he shuffled over to his stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Rumors circulate all the time, you know that. And quite often they involve Kitty. But it's never been anything like this. Any body, who knows her, knows better than this but it hasn't stopped the tongues in this town from wagging."

"How's Kitty taking it?" Matt asked.

"How do you think she's taking it?" Doc scowled. "She's upset of course and angry, but I think she's probably more worried about you than herself."

"Me?" Matt looked up sharply. "Except for that one jibe, I wasn't the one he raked over the coals, she was."

"I know. But you're not looking at it the way she is. As she sees it, those articles dragging her through the mud are an insult to you for associating with her. Mason may not have used any names, but it's clear who's he's talking about and by implying she's less than proper, he's also implying that anyone who's connected to her is too."

Matt paled as he considered that thought. Although, hardly worried about his own reputation, he was concerned about hers and he sure didn't want her worried about him while she was trying to deal with this mess. "I'm going to go see her." He said as he headed for the door.

"I doubt she's in the bar room." Doc warned. "I was over there a little while ago and men were lining up for a try at her. She finally just went up to her rooms. I doubt she came back down."

"Then I'll go up to her rooms." Matt turned and walked out, heading over to the back stairs of the saloon, leaving Doc to shake his head.

When he reached her door, Matt knocked softly, taking his hat off as he waited for her to answer. Only she didn't answer. "Kitty?" He softly called. "Kitty?" He didn't want the rabble below to know he was up there and fuel even more rumors and he didn't have his key to her door with him or he'd have already unlocked it and gone in.

He was beginning to get really worried when the door finally opened and Kitty practically threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Matt."

Matt hugged her close to him as he ushered her inside the room and closed the door behind them. For several long moments, neither one said a word as they clung tightly to each other.

Finally, Kitty pulled back and looked up at her tall savior. "I am so glad you are here." She sniffled, trying hard not to cry. "I… I…"

"I saw the newspaper articles." Matt stopped her. "I'm mad enough right now to go over there and take care of Mr. Mason permanently."

Kitty shook her head and pulled away from him. "You wouldn't do that, even if you could. Besides, how would that help anything? The damage has already been done. The whole of Dodge believes I'm carrying on an affair with Doc and you and any man with enough money to make it worth my while. It wouldn't matter what I said or did or you either for that matter. People will always believe scandalous rumors before they'll believe the truth, no matter how well they know a person or claim to care about them."

Matt let out a breath of frustration and raked his hand through his hair. "I know. You're right. And the way he worded everything means I can't even arrest him for slander, cause he didn't use anyone's name or even occupation. That jerk. I just feel so tied up, Kitty. There is nothing legally I can do."

"I know, Matt." Kitty sighed and sat down heavily on her settee. "And I don't want you to do anything. I think it's up to me."

"What do you mean?" Matt sat down beside her, warily watching her. He knew her temper better than anyone. "You're not thinking of confronting him, are you?"

Kitty pursed her lips for a moment in thought. "Yes. But not like you're thinking. If I go marching over there and tell him off, it'd probably just give him ammunition for another article. But there's got to be something I can do to stop him. Do you know how many men have come on to me since that article came out? Just this morning, Hank Varden offered me his farm for a couple hours of 'fun'. I just can't let this continue."

Matt offered her a half smile. "Well, while I agree with Hank that you're worth the farm, I also agree that this has got to stop before it gets even worse. The way he worded that last line leaves me to believe, you won't be the only one he gossips about."

Kitty nodded with a sigh as she leaned over into Matt's embrace. "I'm afraid you're right."

"Well, then leave this to me, Kitty." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head. "Let me figure out how to stop him. Okay?"

"Alright, Cowboy. He's all yours." 'For now.' She added silently.

**rumor rumor rumor**

Blaine Peters sat quietly in front of his fireplace, staring at the fire, without feeling its warmth. When he'd arrived home a couple of hours earlier, Charlotte had greeted him with anger and accusations. She had read an article in Dodge City's newspaper which suggested a rich man had propositioned a certain woman who probably accepted the offer.

Though no names were mentioned, and except for the color of the woman's eyes and the man's hair, no actual description was put forth, Charlotte had taken it into her head that Kitty Russell was the woman and Blaine the rich man. He had vehemently denied her allegations, but it'd had no effect. Charlotte would not listen and had run to their bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Blaine would be lying if he said that Kitty was not attractive to him. And although he hadn't paid a great deal of attention to the other men in the saloon last night, he had to admit he could very well be the rich man Mason referred to. But he had not propositioned Kitty. He had teased her and it had meant nothing.

Blaine loved his wife. Her father's money had not been the thing that had attracted him to Charlotte. He had seen a loving and caring person under the facade of a spoiled, yet neglected rich girl. And the more time he had spent with her, the deeper his love had grown.

The only problems their marriage had ever had was their inability to have children which had resulted in a certain insecurity in Charlotte which led to her being jealous of any woman Blaine so much as smiled at. Especially if the woman was pretty and younger than Charlotte. A woman like Kitty Russell.

Getting up, Blaine walked over to a large chest in the corner and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and a glass. He had no intentions of getting drunk, but right then he needed the warmth the whiskey could provide, while he decided what to do about a certain newspaper man and his malicious rumors.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**RUMOR HAS IT 7**

**(Buy the rumor, sell the fact...BOB WISNER, _Farmer's Digest, 1976)_**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

The third edition of the Dodge City News was lying on the bar top when Kitty made her way downstairs the next morning. For several moments she thought about just tossing the paper without even looking inside. But finally, she decided to go ahead and read today's version of the poisoned pen letter and see what more he had accused her of.

What she read surprised and dismayed her.

_**Rumor Has It** _

_**For the last couple of days, I have reported on the activities of a certain lady here in Dodge.** _ _**Many people have shown a great deal of interest in those reports with some suggesting other well-known people in town that they would also be interested in hearing about.** _

_**So, in an effort to satisfy my readers, I went on a small tour of this fine city and the surrounding countryside to see what I could see.** _ _**And, Dear Reader, I saw a great deal.** _ _**From the shop keeper whose finger may have rested a little heavily on the scales to the northern rancher who claims grazing rights on land perhaps not his.** _

_**Now, please, do not misunderstand me.** _ _**I am not saying these things to cause strife among the citizens of Dodge and I most certainly am not accusing anyone of malfeasance in their day to day dealings.** _ _**I am simply reporting things that I have seen as I rambled around the town.** _

_**Like the gentleman who spends copious amounts of time behind a desk, signing one sheet of paper after another and making huge sums of money without really working.** _ _**I am certain that if asked, this gray haired, portly gentleman would tell you that he works quite diligently for the very large amount of money he takes in.** _ _**But is it his money?** _ _**Or is it the money that the poor men and women in this area labored hard to obtain only to be forced to give it up to a man, who with a stroke of his pen, can claim it as his due?** _ _**Does he have the right to deprive these people of their hard earned wages, simply because in a moment of weakness, they had been forced to sign a piece of paper in order to obtain enough money to survive?** _

_**I have heard reports that it is the latter.** _

_**But that is a question, I will leave to you dear reader, as it is beyond my capability and my right to decide.** _ _**I am simply a humble observer of this town and its people.** _ _**The man I spoke of committed no wrong doing while under my gaze.** _ _**He simply went about his business as do so many other citizens of this town.** _

_**Just like I will continue to go about my business of watching and reporting.** _

_**Your Editor,** _ _**  
Herman Mason.** _

Kitty shook her head in disgust. Now the newspaper man was saying that Woody Lathrop tipped the scales, Jake Worth was claiming land not his and Mr. Bodkin was cheating the people who came to him for loans. Of course, once again, he had used no names and had offered nothing in the way of proof that could be refuted. He was simply acting as an observer and noting what he saw.

Or at lest that would be his defense.

But to Kitty's way of thinking, he was the worst kind of coward. Hiding behind the guise of observer, he was using that as a way of skewering any and everyone without worry about being called on it. She doubted he would have the nerve to stand face to face with those he was 'watching' and actually say those things about them in person.

Throwing the paper away, as she knew she should've done in the first place, Kitty shook her head and went into her office to work, deciding, for the time being at least, to ignore the hateful man and his hateful words about her and all of the other people he was "observing'.

**rumor rumor rumor**

Matt strode down the boardwalk towards the jail, his mind on the articles he'd read and the woman they had so upset. Though rumors and gossip about Kitty Russell were nothing new, and for the most part ignored by her, these were of a more personal nature and seemed to have no purpose other than to cause her grief.

It was true, of course, that Kitty loved Doc, but not as a lover. Kitty loved him as a father. The man had been her confidant and protector and source of advice many, many times over the years. He had listened when she was burdened and simply needed an ear and consoled when no one else could or would.

Of course, Matt wasn't stupid. He knew how her behavior with Doc could look to others, given they were willing to bend their mind to it. And it was easy to do. All one had to do was look at a certain set of circumstances, envision something bad and it would be there. Just the same as though wishing to find the good, he supposed, but there were fewer of those kinds of people.

People wanting to believe that Kitty was having an affair with Doc, could find ample proof simply by twisting around a few facts. Doc and Kitty had gone on fishing trips and picnics and a couple of business trips and more than once he had visited her bedroom alone.

But those trips and picnics had been as friends, or more closely, father and daughter. Had Matt been in town or able to travel at will, they probably wouldn't have happened at all, at least not as often. And the many times Doc was in her room, was as her physician, not as her lover.

But, as was usually the case, people seemed always more willing to believe the bad about someone, rather than the good. Especially the second little editor's note implying that Kitty sold more than whiskey in her establishment. She hadn't taken a man upstairs, other than Matt, since the day, or night that was, that they had first come together. Of that, Matt was certain.

But because she ran a saloon, and she did have girls who were willing, given the right circumstances, she was painted with the same brush as any other woman of ill repute, despite all of the good she had done for the town over the years. She was branded and those articles had done nothing but make it worse for her.

Shaking his head at the injustice of the thing, Matt completed his journey to the jail building and stepped inside to find that his day just got considerably worse than he even envisioned.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**RUMOR HAS IT 8**

**(You know what rumors are like-like a jar full of moths. Once they escape, they're all over the place...RHYS BOWEN, _Oh Danny Boy)_**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

"Marshal, I want an end to this outrage today." Bodkin declared the moment Matt's boot hit the door.

"Um, you mind telling me what outrage you're talking about?" Matt asked as he hung his hat up on the peg inside the door and crossed over to the coffee pot. "Coffee?"

"No, I don't want any coffee." Bodkin angrily snarled at him. "I want you to do something about this Mason fellow. Why he as much as stated that I am cheating people. You know I do not conduct business that way. I am not charging interest above accepted levels on any of the loans I make and even less on others. Now you know that."

"What…"

But Matt couldn't finish his question before the door banged open and Woody Lathrop stomped in. "Marshal, I want to talk to you. I want to know what you're going to do about this newspaper article."

Suddenly Matt understood. Apparently, Kitty wasn't the only target the erstwhile editor had in his sights. "Mr. Lathrop, Mr. Bodkin, I have no idea what to do about it or Mr. Mason as I've not read the paper yet this morning."

"Then you can read my copy." Jake Worth said from the doorway as he walked in and tossed the paper on Matt's desk. "I'll tell you, Matt. I have never been so insulted in my life. Everyone knows I've not taken anything that wasn't mine. That land I staked claim to was open land and I now have a legal deed to it."

Matt shook his head and picked up the paper, turning to the article he knew they were referring to and read the editor's latest musings. Although, not good, and certainly inflammatory, it wasn't anything Matt could arrest the man for. As with Kitty, he had used no names and kept things just vague enough that no one would be able to hold him responsible for libel.

Running a hand through his hair, he looked up at the three furious faces in front of him, apologetically. He understood their frustration and anger but there was little he could do about it.

"Well, gentlemen." He shook his head. "I wish there was something I could do to make sure this never happened again, but there really isn't. Mr. Mason has used no one's name or even descriptions. From this," he thumped the paper before tossing it on his desk, "he could be talking about anyone. Jake, you're not the only rancher north of here ya know. And Mr. Lathrop, you're not the only shop keeper. He hasn't printed one thing that could be proved or disproved in a court of law." My hands are tied."

"Well, then maybe we ought to untie them." Worth grunted heatedly, completely dissatisfied by Matt's answer. "I may not be the only rancher north of here, but I am the only one who recently aquired land. And you know as well as I do that Woody here has the only set of scales in town. And Mr. Bodkin is the only banker. Maybe if you can't do anything, we can."

"Yeah." Lathrop and Bodkin both chimed in, in agreement.

But Matt gave them all a stern look. "Now, wait a minute. You three try anything like that I'll have to arrest you instead of him. Now, I admit, I'm kinda of limited as to what I can do, but I promise I'll figure something out. In the meantime, you three leave this to the law."

For several seconds Matt faced down three irate men and wondered if he would have to fight them. But finally, Jake literally and figuratively took a step back, followed by Bodkin and Lathrop who seemed to consider the rancher as a leader of some sort. "Alright, Matt." Jake sighed. "I'll give you some time to figure something out, but I warn you, if he prints anything else of this nature…"

"You will do nothing." Matt stopped him. "Again gentlemen, let the law handle this."

Although, not at all satisfied with Matt's answer, the three thoroughly disgruntled men agreed to leave it be for a while and turned, leaving the office.

Letting out the breath, he'd been holding, Matt picked up the paper again and studied it for a moment, before wearily tucking it under his arm and heading for the door. Placing his hat on his head, he decided it about time he paid a visit to Dodge City's newest newspaper man.

Although Mason had been in town for a few weeks now, Matt had yet to meet him, so he had no idea of what he looked like. When he found the tabloids office closed, he decided to look around town a little and see if could locate him. Although he had never seen him, he was positive others had and he would only need to ask a few questions.

And ask questions, he did. However, no matter the number of inquiries he made, he came up completely dry. "The man's a ghost." Matt mumbled as he covered most of Dodge without finding even so much as a stray hair from the elusive editor.

After leaving yet one more business along Front Street, with absolutely nothing to show for his troubles, Matt finally decided it was time to take a break. Knowing of nothing that could possibly lure him to his office, he sought sanctuary in the Long Branch with a cold mug of beer and a warm red head.

"Afternoon, Cowboy." She greeted him with a smile when he entered. "What brings you in here so early?"

"Well, a beer will do for a start." He grinned down at her.

"Is that all?" She fluttered her eyelids just slightly at him, cognizant of the barroom just to her right and the several patrons lounging around at the bar and tables.

"For now." Matt answered, locking eyes with her. As much as he'd like to take their discussion upstairs, he knew he couldn't. Besides, he still wanted to find Herman Mason.

When Sam placed his beer in front of him, Matt nodded then stopped him. "Say, Sam. You might be able to help me. Do you know what this Herman Mason looks like? I mean have you ever seen him?"

Sam looked down in thought but shook his head. "No, Marshal, I can't say as I have. But there's lots of men that come through here. I don't always get a name."

"Don't tell me." Kitty's asked, knowing the answer already. "Mr. Bodkin was complaining about today's article."

Matt nodded. "Yep, him, Mr. Lathrop and Jake Worth all three were in my office this morning wanting me to arrest him. Jake was about ready to lynch him until I got him calmed down."

"Well," Kitty took a deep breath, "I can't say as I blame them. But just like me, he never used names or anything specific that you could act on. If anything, he was even less specific with his allegations against them."

Matt nodded glumly. "I know. That's why I'm trying to find him. Hopefully I can convince him to stop spreading rumors and just stick to facts. I'm sure this little stunt of his has generated a lot of sales for his new enterprise but I think it's about time he stopped. So far it looks like the only news he's printed, is what he's manufactured."

Kitty shrugged and started to reply when the batwing doors burst open and Festus came running in. "Matthew! Ya best come quick. Mr. Peter's done got hisself shot over to his office."

Matt sat his half-finished beer down heavily on the bar. "See ya later, Kitty."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**RUMOR HAS IT 9**

**(Whoever gossips to you will gossip about you. ~Spanish Proverb)**

**("Be warned: A person content to sit with you and criticize others will speak critically of you out of earshot."**   
**― Richelle E. Goodrich, _Smile Anyway)_**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

When Matt reached the office of Blaine Peters, there was already a crowd formed and watching intently as Doc knelt beside the prostate man, busily examining him. "Festus, get these people out of here." Matt ordered as he bent down beside Doc. "He dead?"

"No," Doc shook his head. "And he won't be if we can get him up to my office. But he's got a bullet in him right enough and it's gotta come out so I can stop the bleeding."

Festus, who'd just shooed half of Dodge away from the entry, stepped up just then. He and Matt gingerly lifted the wounded man and carried him up to Doc's office. Once they had him safely ensconced in the doctor's care, Matt left Festus there as a guard while he made his way back down stairs to investigate the shooting.

Newly met him on the stairs. "Marshal? I heard there was a shooting."

"Yeah, Newly," Matt nodded. "There was. Blaine Peters."

"Is he dead?" Newly's eyes shot up to the closed doctor's office door.

"No," Matt sighed. "Doc's thinking he can pull him through. I sure hope so, anyway."

Newly nodded. "You know who did it?"

"No. I have no idea. I was just headed back over to his office to have a look around." Matt turned back towards the street before a thought occurred to him. "Say," he looked back over at Newly. "You got anything you need to do in the next hour or so?"

Newly shook his head. "No, Sir. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah," Matt answered. "I've got to get back over to Peters' office to see if I can figure out who did this and I got Festus up there keeping watch. Can you go over to Peters' house and let Mrs. Peters know what happened? Tell her I'll come and see her later and if you would, bring her back here to see her husband."

"Yes, Sir." Newly nodded. "I'll be glad to."

"Thanks, Newly." Matt turned and headed back to Peter's office, hoping he could find some reason why a respectable businessman with no known enemies, was shot. The newspaper editor, with a nose for gossip and trouble, was temporarily forgotten.

Newly wasn't sure what he expected when he knocked on the door of the Peters' elaborate home in the wealthiest part of town. But whatever it was, it wasn't what he found. Charlotte Peters greeted the news of her husband's attempted murder stoically and with little emotion. She asked only one question, which gendered a quiet, "Oh" when she asked if he was alive.

Newly offered to escort her to Doc's office or stay with her until Marshal Dillon arrived but she refused both requests. "I would prefer to be alone." She said softly. "You understand. This has been a tremendous shock, and I need some time to process it."

"Uh, yes, Ma'am." Newly nodded, running his hand back and forth across the brim of the hat in his hand. Actually, he didn't understand.

He knew if it was Miss Kitty, she would be flying across town to be at the Marshal's side no matter the circumstances. But, he realized the rich yet haggard looking woman in front of him, was not Miss Kitty and perhaps she just handled things differently.

"Well," he placed his hat back on his head and turned for the door. "I guess, I'll go then, Ma'am. You sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"I'm certain." She said with no expression. "Thank you, Mr. O'Brian. I do appreciate your concern." Before Newly could offer any further reply, she opened the front door and ushered him outside, closing it firmly behind him.

Shaking his head, Newly turned and made his way back to the center of town, coming upon Matt just as he was leaving Blaine Peters office. "Marshal." He called as he walked up. "I delivered the message to Mrs. Peters, like you asked."

"Good. How'd she take it?"

"Well," Newly gave him an uncertain look. "I'm not really sure. She didn't say anything and she didn't ask any questions other than to ask if he was dead or not. I offered to take her to Doc's but she refused and said if you needed to talk to her you could find her at home."

Matt furrowed his brow at that. "You mean she didn't seem concerned about his being shot?"

"Not really." Newly shrugged. "She just said she needed time to deal with it and wanted to be alone."

"Hmmm." Matt pursed his lips for a moment. "Now that's interesting."

Newly was getting good at reading the Marshal. "You don't think she had anything to do with it, do you?"

Matt shrugged. "To tell ya the truth, I'm not sure. I don't know them all that well but I can't remember hearing or seeing anything that would give her cause. Of course, she wouldn't be the first woman to try and kill her husband over nothing. Well," he took a deep breath, "I guess I'll get on back up to Doc's office and check on Peters. Maybe he's awake and can tell me something."

As the two men parted ways and Matt headed up towards Doc's, Herman Mason stood across the street quietly watching. He knew of Blaine Peter's shooting, and he had an idea of who had committed the crime. But that information, if he was right, would remain his alone for a while. He wanted to save that information for a later time.

Oh, he would dutifully report the shooting and follow the investigation, as he was sure Matt Dillon would investigate. However, his special column would go light for a few days, save some innocuous trivia about Ma Smalley perhaps having rats in her boarding house and not exactly as clean as one would like and Hank feeding the horses in his care nettles instead of the grain he charged for. He might even throw in a small tidbit about Howie Uzell over at the hotel and how for a certain amount of money, you get a special room and a blind eye should you have visitors from a certain red light district.

Those items would cause problems and much more gossip but nothing like the article he was planning on writing.

But when he finally did reveal his information, it would be in his special column and the city of Dodge would be shocked.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**RUMOR HAS IT 10**

**(Fake friends believe in rumors, real friends believe in you….. Unknown)**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

When Matt arrived at Doc's office, Adams greeted him with a frown and a weary tug of his ear. "How, is he Doc?"

"Well, he's alive, but that's just about all. That bullet did a lot of damage. I managed to remove it and get the bleeding stopped but he's awful bad, awful bad."

Matt glanced over at the comatose man, lying on Doc's exam table, looking extremely pale and as about as close to death as he had ever seen. "Has he come to at all? Said anything?"

Doc shook his head and crossed his arms in front of him as he leaned back against the edge of his desk. "No, no. He's not. And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if he will. Right now all we can do is wait and see."

Matt took a deep breath of frustration and nodded. "Alright, Doc. Well, I'm headed over to the Long Branch. Send for me if he comes to." Looking over at Festus who was sitting quietly in a chair by the door, he nodded. "Festus, keep an eye out, will ya? Whoever shot him just might try it again when it's made known, he's not dead."

"You betcha, Matthew." Festus nodded, shotgun cradled tightly in his hands.

With one last look at the gunshot victim, Matt turned and left. As he walked, he ran what little he knew through his mind. Blaine Peters, wealthy, attractive, affable and with a seemingly solid marriage, had been in Dodge for about five years now, moving there from St. Louis.

His business dealings, to Matt's knowledge at least, were completely on the up and up and he knew of not one soul who would raise a word against him. After as thorough a search as possible of Peters' office Matt had found nothing to contradict that and nothing, aside from blood on the floor, to indicate what happened or who had committed the crime.

No one seemed to have a reason for it.

Mrs. Peters' reaction to his shooting, while strange wasn't necessarily suspicious, at least not yet. Matt would withhold judgment on that until after he'd had a chance to talk to her. But he knew not everyone reacted to news of that sort the same way. Some people just shut down, unable to deal with it. He wouldn't know if Mrs. Peters was that type until he talked to her. But that talk would come later. Right then he had other things to do.

Down the street at the Long Branch, business was brisk and the talk was heavy. But thankfully and unfortunately it was about Blaine Peters shooting and not about Kitty and her personal life or the business practices of the town's citizens. Although Kitty was saddened to hear about Blaine and sincerely wished for his recovery, she was grateful for the brief respite his attempted murder provided her and others.

"Miss Kitty." Sam pulled her from her thoughts. "I've got to run down and get another crate of whiskey."

"Alright, Sam." She nodded with a smile. "I'll watch things up here."

As Sam left the bar area, Matt walked in and made his way straight to Kitty's side. "Where's Sam?" He asked looking around the busy bar room.

"Relax, Cowboy." Kitty smiled up at him. "He just went down for some more whiskey and there's nothing going on in here that you need to worry about."

Matt took another, uneasy look around the bar room before looking back at her. "I'm not sure about that Kitty. With people just being shot down in their office without cause, I'm not sure about that at all."

Kitty's smile disappeared as she thought of Blaine. "How is he?" She asked as she poured a shot of whiskey and set the glass down in front of him.

Matt nodded his thanks and picked the glass up. "I don't know, Kitty. Doc says he's awful bad and we'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime I'm left with trying to figure out who did this and why. That's why I came over here. I was wondering if you'd heard anything."

Kitty arched a delicate brow in a slight show of irritation. "That's the only reason you came?"

Matt reddened slightly and looked around. "You know better than that."

Kitty grinned and shook her head. "That's better. And no, I've not heard anything. It seems like everybody's talking about it, but no one seems to know anything. I heard a couple of men saying it was probably his jealous wife, but I can't see how that could be. I mean I don't know Blaine all that well, but I can't imagine him cheating on her. Every time I've talked to him, he seemed totally in love with his wife. He was always talking about her."

Matt nodded as he leaned against the bar, his eyes constantly scanning the room. "Yeah, the few times I saw them, that's the impression I got as well, but I wonder if she knew that."

"What do you mean?" Kitty frowned. "You don't think she did it, do you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I haven't talked to her yet, but Newly did and he said her reaction was strange. Sorta like the fact that her husband was shot and might die wasn't all that important to her. Of course I know it just might be the way she handles things, but it sure is curious."

"Hmpf." Kitty shook her head. "Well, I don't know the woman but I can promise you, if it were you lying up in Doc's office, I wouldn't be here."

"You'd be by my side would you?" Matt grinned proudly.

Kitty held the laugh and looked up seriously at him. "Nope, I'd be out shopping for a new man. Where do you think I'd be?"

Before Matt could reply, she broke into the laugh she could no longer contain and reached for his glass. "I'll get you another, on the house." She told him, still laughing at the expression on his face.

Matt gave her a stern but loving look. "I think I deserve one after that."

Further down the street from the Long Branch, while Matt and Kitty stood talking, Herman Mason sat quietly in his room looking out the window with a solemn expression on his face and a number of things on his mind.

"Not long now." He whispered to himself. "Not long at all."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**RUMOR HAS IT 11**

**("A lie can run round the world before the truth has got its boots on."  
― Terry Pratchett, The Truth)**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

Blaine Peter's teetered on the edge of death for two days while Matt worked diligently to find his assailant. His wife, though she looked promising as a suspect at first, proved to have an unbeatable alibi in the form of Mrs. Roderick Sims, Reverend Taylor's sister. When he did eventually talk with her, he found her reactions suspicious but not actionable. Still, no one else in town could be found with so much as a difference of opinion with the man.

When Newly found him on the second day and told him that Doc had sent for him, Matt wasted little time in hurrying over to the physician's office, hoping Peters was awake and could tell him who it was that had shot him.

"Doc?" Matt paused at the doorway. "Newly said you needed me."

"Come in, Matt." Doc waved him in. "Yes, I sent for you."

Matt shifted his focus to the closed bedroom door. "Peters didn't…"

"No, no, Matt. He's alive." Doc answered. "And he talked a little bit."

Matt looked up hopefully. "Did he say anything that'd help? Tell you who did this?"

Regretfully, Doc shook his head. "No. Well, he did say something but not enough to tell you did this. He said he was working at his desk when he heard the door creak, saw a shadow and felt the bullet when it hit him. I asked him if he recognized who it was but he just shook his head before he passed out again."

Matt let out a breath of frustration. "I'll tell ya, Doc. This has been a tough case. I can't find anyone with any reason what so ever to want to see Blaine Peters dead. Everyone seems to like him."

Doc plowed his hands into his pockets and shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, Matt. I guess you'll just have to wait till he's better and see if he knows who might want to hurt him. But the good news is, he will get better. He's turned the corner and maybe later he can tell you something."

"Well, that's great, I guess but I hope that whoever it is, hasn't left town already." Looking back over to the closed door, he turned back to the exit. "Let me know if he comes to again or tells you anything else."

Walking back down again, Matt considered what he knew about Peters so far. Problem was, it wasn't much. He had even gone to the trouble to send wires to St. Louis to see if anyone there had any information. But the replies he received, though complimentary to Blaine and his wife, were useless in helping him to find any one wanting to hurt the man.

With a deep sigh, Matt decided to let things rest for the evening. Hopefully when Blain came around again, he'd be able to tell who might want him dead. In the meantime, he still had a job to do.

Chores like his rounds and paperwork and finding the elusive publisher of the Dodge City News. Matt was still determined to find him and talk to him. He needed to get him to stop publishing rumors about people. The town was in turmoil with people sniping at one another, believing the vile fabrications printed in that rag of a newspaper.

Rumors and speculations like that hurt people's feelings as well as their reputation and businesses and could get someone hurt if believed. It was that thought that suddenly brought Matt up short. Coming to a sudden stop, he paused only for a couple of moments and then quickly retraced his steps back to Doc's office.

"What's wrong?" Doc greeted him, when hastily made his way back inside.

"Doc, I've got a couple of questions for you. Did you tell Mrs. Peters that Blaine was going to live and do you still have those newspapers? The ones with those rumors, Mason was spreading about Kitty?"

Doc looked strangely at the Marshal, uncertain what those articles had to do with anything but he nodded and stepped over to his desk. "Yes I sent word to Mrs. Peters and I don't know why, but yeah, I still have the papers." He picked them up from the back of his desk, where he'd tossed them, and handed them to Matt. "Why do you want them?"

"Well," Matt paused as he quickly turned the second paper to the offending article and read it through. "This second article mentions Kitty and a wealthy man." He looked back to Doc. "No names of course, and the description is vague, but it could be Peters it's talking about." Suddenly another thought struck Matt and he visibly paled. "Doc, I gotta go. I'll see ya in a little bit."

As swiftly as he'd arrived, Matt departed, leaving Doc with a confused stare. "That man works too hard." He shook his head.

Trying not to make his haste obvious, Matt charged down the boardwalk towards the Long Branch. He hoped he was wrong, but his instincts told him otherwise. He wasn't sure of everything and there were several things he was still in the dark about, but he just might be able to solve Peters' shooting as well as save a life, if he was right.

When he reached the batwing doors, he paused as usual, locating Kitty at the end of the bar, before pushing on in and heading her way. "Kitty?"

"Well, good evening, Matt." She smiled up at him, always happy to see him no matter the time or reason. "What brings you in here?"

"I've got a question for you." He told her as he looked around the bar room, trying to judge whether anyone there was an immediate threat.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" She noticed his scrutiny of the room and suddenly felt a little uneasy. She could read him well and knew when he was concerned about something.

Seeing nothing to cause alarm, Matt looked back down at Kitty. "Remember that newspaper column, the one that stated you turned down a poor man for a rich one?"

Kitty gave him a look of disgust. "How could I forget? What about it?"

"Was the rich man mentioned Blaine Peters?" Matt couldn't help but take another look around. The hairs on the back of his head was sticking up and he knew something was about to happen.

Kitty thought back to the night in question and finally shrugged. "Well, he was in here that night. But he didn't proposition me and I didn't make any moves towards him, if that's what you're asking."

Matt shook his head, and a slight grin graced his lips. "I know you, remember?" He said in a low voice. "And that's not why I'm asking."

Kitty suddenly understood. "You think someone took that article seriously and pegged Blaine as the man?'

Matt nodded. "I sure do. Of course, the only one that would have a problem with that, would be his wife and me. And she may not know him as well as I know you."

"But didn't you say she had an alibi?"

Matt leaned against the bar. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have hired someone to do it for her and if she did, she just might send him after you."

Kitty considered that but shook her head. "Aw no, Matt. I doubt that. I mean it's been two days since Blaine was shot and surely if she was going to do that, she would've sent whoever it was after me before now."

"Maybe." Matt answered unconvinced. "But then again maybe, she was waiting to see if Blaine was going to die or not. If he did, she'd be shed of him and wouldn't have to worry about him cheating on her with you or anyone else. But if he didn't, she might decide to take future temptation out of his reach by killing you. Now I just left Doc's office and he told me he was going to pull through, which means you could be in danger."

Kitty shook her head. "I don't know, Matt. I mean nothing's happened so far."

"No, it hasn't." He agreed. "But I'm not taking any chances. I want you to quit for tonight, Kitty. Go up to your rooms and stay there with the door locked, until I tell you otherwise. I'll send Newly or Festus over here to keep watch in the meantime."

"Un huh," Kitty told him. "It's too busy, Matt. I can't just leave."

"Kitty," Matt tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Sam can take care of things down here. I want you safe. Now, please, do as I say."

Kitty could see the worry etched into his features and knew he'd not stop until she did as he asked. And she had to concede that a woman who thought herself scorned could be a danger. "Alright, Cowboy. I'll let Sam know."

Matt relaxed a touch but didn't let his guard down until he saw her speak to Sam, ascend the stairs and go into her room, closing the door firmly behind her. Quickly speaking to Sam and receiving the barman's assurance that he would keep watch over her, Matt finally turned and left the saloon, that uneasy feeling still with him, despite his assurance of her safety.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**RUMOR HAS IT 12**

**(I hate newspapermen. They come into camp and pick up their camp rumors and print them as facts. I regard them as spies, which, in truth, they are.  
 **William Tecumseh Sherman)****

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

As Kitty climbed the stairs, she was aware, without looking, that Matt and probably Sam were watching her as she went. But she was aware of something else as well. Maybe it was just Matt's concern that was wearing off on her or maybe just the jitters, but she felt something wasn't right. The more she thought about it, the more certain she was that Matt had been right to send her out of the bar and to the safety of her rooms.

When she reached her room, she paused outside the door and glanced down at Matt, assuring him silently that she was safe now and he could go. With a curt nod of his head, Matt turned and left as Kitty entered her room, closed and locked the door behind her.

Once secured behind the fortress of her door, Kitty let out the breath she'd been holding, walked over to her vanity and sank down into her chair. Since she was, for all intents and purposes, done for the night, she decided she might as well get comfortable. Making short work of removing her makeup and letting her hair down, Kitty quickly changed out of her dress and into a comfortable old skirt and blouse, as she wasn't quite ready to go to bed.

She never heard the back stairs creak or saw the shadow of a man as he steadily climbed up to her floor and entered in through the door whose lock he'd just broken.

**rumor rumor rumor**

Out on the street, Matt turned towards his office but he'd only taken a few steps when he stopped. Over the years he had developed a keen sense of hearing along with an instinct for trouble brewing and right then both senses warned him that something was amiss and that he needed to get to the back of the Long Branch quickly.

Hurrying as fast as he could, Matt rushed around the saloon to the back, just in time to see a dark figure entering and closing the upstairs door behind him. His heart in his throat, Matt took the stairs two at a time and paused when he reached the top.

He was certain Kitty had locked herself into her rooms but that would only give him a couple of moment's leeway. Catching his breath, Matt drew his gun, threw the door open and then ducked just before a bullet came whizzing past his head. "Hold it!" He demanded as he brought his gun up to bear on the man in front of Kitty's door.

The man leveled his gun at Matt again but Matt was a hair faster and the intruder fell silently to the floor, a bullet in his chest.

Matt hurriedly made his way down the hallway and knelt down in front of the man as Kitty opened her door and came out, having heard the shots. "Matt?" She swallowed hard. The man on the floor was the drunk that had made a try for her the night that first article had come out.

Matt didn't answer her as he pulled the dying man up. "Who hired you?" He demanded. "Who?"

"Mz... Peters." The man gasped. "Sa… same as… her… husband. Reckon… my luck… was ba… bad all… around." He spoke no more as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he took his last breath. Matt laid him down and then finally looked up at Kitty. "You alright?"

Kitty nodded. "He… he was going to kill me." She said incredulously.

Matt nodded. "It was like I was thinking. Mrs. Peters sent him after you when she realized her husband wasn't going to die."

"Miss Kitty?" Sam called frantically as he appeared at the head of the stairs. "You okay?" He looked from her to Matt to the dead man on the floor.

"I'm alright, Sam." She took a trembling breath. "Or at least I will be."

"Sam, can you get some men to get him out of here?" Matt asked as he got to his feet.

"Sure can, Marshal." Sam didn't have to go far to find recruits as several men had already climbed up behind him to see what was going on.

"Some of you, give me a hand here." Sam ordered.

Matt gently took Kitty by the arm and led her back into her rooms and guided her to sit down. "You sure you're alright?"

Kitty nodded with a sigh. "I just can't believe that woman would do a thing like this, Matt. I can't believe she'd try to kill not only me but her husband on a newspaper column. That article was pretty vague. Unless he told her it was him, and I doubt that, I don't know how she figured it was him or why she'd believe it. I know she doesn't know me, but surely she knows her husband better than that."

Matt shook his head as he poured her a glass of whiskey and handed it to her. "Here drink this." Kitty accepted the glass and took a healthy swig before looking back up at him.

"I don't know what she did or didn't know, Kitty." He sat down beside her for a moment. "But I promise you, I'm going to find out. You think you'll be alright here until I return?"

Kitty nodded as she took another drink. "As long as you do return."

Matt pulled her to him and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh, I'll be back. You just stay put up here and lock that door behind me." Pulling her chin up, Matt placed a soft kiss on her lips before getting back to his feet. "See ya in a little bit."

Kitty nodded and finished her glass as Matt quickly left the room, waiting outside until he heard the lock click in place. Matt was fairly certain now that he knew who shot Blaine Peters and why and he intended to arrest Mrs. Peters for the attempt on her husband and Kitty's lives. But he knew there was also an underlying cause for this mayhem and he vowed to get that stopped as well. Somehow, he was going to find Herman Mason and stop him permanently.

As Matt walked down the street, Mason stood in the shadows of the alley and watched him go. He hadn't really wanted harm to come to Kitty Russell. She hadn't been his target. Although, reporting her murder and the subsequent reaction of the town's people, as well as the Marshal, would've been fun. But it would've made little difference to his plans if she had of died.

No, the person he really wanted was still alive and that bothered him a great deal. His little column had almost succeeded but not quite. And almost, wasn't good enough for him.

Seeing that the tall lawman was now gone, Herman stepped out the shadows and headed back over to his office. He had one last article to write.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**RUMOR HAS IT 13**

**(Never make negative comments or spread rumors about anyone. It depreciates their reputation and yours.  
 **Brian Koslow)****

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

Charlotte Peters answered the door, dismayed yet not alarmed to see the Marshal standing there, a grim look on his face. She knew there was a chance the man, she'd hired, wouldn't be able to pull off Kitty Russell's murder, but as she knew no other man who was willing to try, she had risked it. With the arrival of the Marshal, she rightly assumed, her gamble had failed to pay off. "Marshal." She murmured as she held the door open wide for him. "Come in."

"Mrs. Peters." Matt stepped into the house. "I guess you know why I'm here."

Charlotte regarded him silently for a moment before wearily nodding her head. "That man failed to kill Kitty Russell and told you I hired him." She answered in a defeated tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." Matt answered. Although he was furious at the woman for trying to kill Kitty, he somehow felt a sort of pity for her. This woman, whom years and lineage had not been kind to, had made a desperate and wrong-headed choice to save her pride and marriage and had failed miserably.

"I suppose you'll be taking me to jail now." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." Matt answered again. "For both the attempt on Kitty Russell's life as well as your husband's. The man you hired told me you were behind both of those just before he died."

"Yes," Charlotte said as though the matter of was little consequence. "I was. You see, Blaine was mine. Completely mine until he met that red headed whore of yours. And I am not the kind of woman who likes to share." She looked up at the fury working its way across Matt's face and realized she'd hit a nerve. "I'm sorry, Marshal. I realize you care for that woman but I simply call things as I see them."

"So do I, Mrs. Peters." Matt said as he not too gently gripped her arm and propelled her towards the door. The small amount of pity he had felt for her was now gone. "And I see you as worse than the man you hired. Come on. You're under arrest."

As Matt dragged Charlotte Peters from her home and down to the jail, Herman Mason stood in his shop and looked down at the article he'd just written. It was complete and truthful and would be the last one he wrote as the editor of the Dodge City News. He didn't expect to be around to print anything more after tonight.

With a practiced ease, he went about setting type and putting paper in place and then began to crank out one paper after another. He made little noise as he worked and as he was in the back room of the paper's small office with the curtain pulled tight, his lamp could not be seen from the front. Subsequently, he managed to finish his task quickly and secretly.

When the last paper had been printed and folded, he bundled it up with the rest and quietly left through the back door. Making his way carefully through the back alleys, he finally reached the mercantile and laid his burden in front of the door for Mr. Lathrop to find when he opened up in the morning.

Disappearing back into the shadows, he stealthily crept through Dodge until he had made his way to steps leading up to Doc's office. The Long Branch, next door, was still going strong by the sounds of things, so he wasn't too concerned about being heard as he climbed the stairs. But he didn't want to be seen until he'd accomplished his objective.

Hiding beneath the stairs, he waited a long while in silence, watching anything and everything intently until he was certain he could climb the stairs unobserved by anyone. With the smile of one about to accomplish a lifelong dream, Herman Mason, or more correctly, Dennis Wells, as he was known in St. Louis, confidently started up the stairs to Doc's office with a gun in his hand.

"HOLD IT!" Matt called for the second time that night. "Drop your gun." Although Mason had been careful, and extremely watchful, he hadn't escaped the detection of Matt's instincts. Matt had a feeling this thing wasn't over with, even as he locked up Charlotte Peters, and he had determined to keep an eye on Doc's office just to see if he was right.

Mason froze on the stair. He made no move to go up further and he didn't turn around but he didn't lower his gun either. He knew now that his final plan to finish things once and for all would fail as so many other things in his life had failed. Still, he didn't want to just give up and let go without a whimper. He decided he had to try, if for no other reason than for his pride's sake.

Taking a deep breath, and clamping his mouth tightly shut, he suddenly pivoted on the steps and brought his gun up, firing as he did. Though Matt sustained a bullet wound to his left arm, his single shot was true and Dennis Wells, alias Herman Mason, closed his eyes and tumbled down the stairs. He landed on his back, a slight smile still on his lips.

Quickly, Matt ran over to him and turned him over, but the man was dead. Matt would gain no information from him.

"Matt?" Doc was standing at his door.

"It's alright, Doc." Matt told him. "I've got a couple of things to take care of then I'll come back up and see you."

"You'd better." Doc took an irritated scrub of his mustache. "I want to look at that arm."

Matt didn't reply as he looked up at Kitty's window, which looked out over the scene. She was there and with one look and a curt nod, he gave her to know that he was fine and it would all be taken care of. Visibly she relaxed but she didn't leave the window until she saw him walk away, back straight and head high.

He would take care of his arm and the dead man later, but right then, it was important that she know he was alright, and walking off as he did was his way of reassuring her of that. She'd worried enough the last few days. He could at least give her that.

"Matthew?" Festus, having heard the shot, came running down the street.

"There's a dead man at the bottom of Doc's stairs." Matt told him. "Take care of him, will ya? I'm going to get Newly to watch over the jail and then I'm going to have Doc look at my arm."

"You betcha." Festus nodded as Matt walked off. "I blame sure will, Matthew. But whatcha' gonna do after that?"

"I'm going to see someone special." Was his reply as he left.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Rumor Has It 14**

**(What you don't see with your eyes, don't witness with your mouth. ~Jewish Proverb)**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

Woody Lathrop arrived at his store, bright and early, to find the newest edition of the Dodge City News bundled and waiting at his door. He knew nothing of the previous night's activities and having a bad taste in his mouth for the editor, he came close to picking the papers up and dumping them in the waste can. But being human, he was naturally curious about what today's gossip column might hold and who was next on the chopping block. So he opened the bundle and pulled out the first copy.

He hadn't read too far down before he realized the Marshal might need to see it. Tucking the paper securely under his arm, he swiftly made his way down the boardwalk and to the jail.

Matt, who'd been up all night had just settled down into his chair with a cup of coffee when the door burst open and Woody came rushing in.

"Marshal, I have something here I think you ought to see." He said, thrusting the paper under the lawman's nose, he stood back expectantly to see his reaction.

Bleary eyed though he was, Matt dutifully picked up the paper and began to read.

_**Rumor Has It** _

_**Dear Reader, for a week now, I have used this column as a means of conveying nothing but pure gossip and innuendo with little of substance. Though I did not name names, I left little doubt as to whom I was speaking.** _

_**I did that on purpose.** _

_**Let me explain why, if you will, Dear Reader.** _

_**First of all, I suppose proper introductions are in order. My name is not Herman Mason, as I have purported. My real name is Dennis Wells. I was born in St. Louis, the cherished son of a wealthy banker and his wife.** _

_**Up until I was ten, I lived an idyllic existence with little to rock my peaceful world. But then something happened to change that and subsequently, change my life.** _

_**You see, my father was an extremely friendly man. He seldom met a stranger and never shied away from open expressions of friendship, be it male or female.** _

_**Unfortunately, that very affability brought him misery, as one person mistook that affection for something more and began to spread rumors about my father and a close friend of my mother's. The lady in question, though completely innocent of all scurrilous charges, never the less, took the humiliation to heart and within a month of the start of the gossip, took her life.** _

_**My father was not afforded that option. My mother, outraged and convinced of my father's infidelity, hired a man to take my fathers life. That task accomplished, she then followed the example of her former friend and ended her existence on this earth with a small vile of poison.** _

_**Having no other family, I was left an orphan, made to bear the shame and pain brought about essentially by a baseless rumor.** _

_**It was because of those rumors that I lived a miserable existence in a home for orphans. My father's money was claimed by too many creditors and I was left penniless and alone.** _

_**Now, I know, Dear Reader, that you are wondering why, after being so hurt by baseless and painful rumors and scandal that I would write such a column as this and hurt others as I was hurt.** _

_**Well, it is easy you see. It is because the man who started those rumors was none other than Ralph Peters, the father of wealthy Dodge businessman, Blaine Peters. It is because of this man's vicious lies that I lived a horrible life while his own son grew up in affluence and happiness.** _

_**And it is because of this man's falsehoods that in my teen years, I slaved away in a newspaper office as an underfed and underpaid assistant while his son enjoyed the best of everything denied to me. I knew, from the day my father died, that somehow, someway I would make Ralph Peters atone for his crime. If not directly, than indirectly, through his son.** _

_**That is what brought me here to your fair city and it is what propelled me to write this column. I knew Blaine Peters' wife was jealous and insecure and I knew with just the right shove in the right direction, she would take her husband's life, as my mother did.** _

_**It took very little time before I found the perfect ammunition in the form of one Kitty Russell. Beautiful, strong and well loved; she is the antithesis of Mrs. Peters and exactly the type of woman most likely to stir the passions necessary to push Mrs. Peters over the edge.** _

_**But I knew I couldn't be obvious or direct in my allegations. I needed to take things slowly and build to it. I needed to make sure that no one knew of my true intent so I included gossip and rumors about other town's people in way of cover. Besides, I enjoyed watching your town's citizens squirm under the scrutiny of a critical eye.** _

_**The only regret I had in my actions was the discomfort I caused Miss Russell. Totally blameless in all of this she deserved better. But I needed her for this little scheme of mine, a scheme that almost worked.** _

_**I say almost, because while the true reason behind his attempted murder remained a mystery, despite the best efforts of your Marshal, Blaine Peters did not die as I wanted. I found just this evening that he will survive. However, even now, I am, as I write this, preparing to make one more attempt to achieve my long held goal.** _

_**Should I fail, and it is entirely possible, given the competence of Marshal Dillon, I will die. But I will die with the satisfaction in knowing that Blaine Peters life will forever be altered by a vicious and untrue rumor as my life was.** _

_**Your Editor,  
Herman Mason, Nee' Dennis Wells.** _

Matt sat the paper back down on his desk. He now knew everything but the knowledge made nothing easier. "Have you distributed any of these papers?" He looked back up at Lathrop.

"No, I haven't Marshal." He answered. "When I read that article, I brought this straight over to you first thing. Do you want me to throw the rest of the papers away?"

Matt pursed his lips in thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, Mr. Lathrop, I don't. As a matter of fact I'd like you to make sure that all of those papers are given out. I want as many people as possible to read that article."

Lathrop saw something in the Marshal's eyes that told him he would brook no objections. "Yes, Sir." He said. "I'll see to it."

After Lathrop left, Matt looked at the paper again and then wearily rose and headed back over to the Long Branch. He'd gone to Kitty after Doc had taken care of his arm, but hadn't stayed, as he reports he needed to fill out and he wanted to know more about the man he had shot.

He now knew that he needed to tell Blaine Peters about this, when he was well enough to hear it, and he thought Charlotte Peters should know as well, but right then, he needed to talk to Kitty, before anyone else.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**RUMOR HAS IT 15**

**(False rumors are especially troublesome; they impose real damage on individuals and institutions, and they often resist correction. They can threaten careers, policies, public officials, and sometimes even democracy itself...CASS R. SUNSTEIN, _On Rumors)_**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

Sam was just opening up when Matt got there and with one quick look into the room, he knew Kitty hadn't come down yet. "Morning, Sam." He greeted the barman as he entered. "I take it Kitty's still upstairs?"

"Sure is, Marshal." Sam nodded. "After what all happened last night, I didn't want to disturb her."

"I understand, Sam." Matt answered as he headed for the stair case. He didn't want to disturb her either but she needed to know everything and he wanted to be the one to tell her.

"Kitty, it's me." He tapped on the door, not wanting to startle her. He figured she'd had enough of that lately.

"Come on in, Matt." She called.

When he entered the room, he found her up and getting dressed. "Didn't think you'd be up this early."

Kitty gave him a brief smile. "Guess I didn't sleep real well. How's your arm? You did let Doc have a look at that, didn't you? Did you arrest Charlotte Peters and who was that man? Why…?"

"Whoa, slow down there, Kitty." He lightly chuckled. "One question at a time."

Getting up, she crossed over to him and wrapped her arms around him for a moment. "I'm sorry. I guess all of this has got me a little rattled."

Matt bent down and kissed her. "I understand. And to answer your questions, my arm is fine and yes Doc tended it. And yes, I arrested Charlotte Peters. She's over in the jail right now.

Matt felt her tremble slightly and hugged her a little tighter before finally releasing her. "She came along peacefully. She even admitted to what she did. Seems she read that newspaper article and believed you and her husband were carrying on behind her back."

Kitty shook her head in irritated loathing. "That article. Herman Mason ought to be shot for printing such lies. I'll tell you what; he can't keep getting by with this. I've not done anything because I promised you I wouldn't, but this is ridiculous, Matt. You gotta do something because if you don't I will."

"Kitty, calm down." Matt hid his amusement at her flair of temper. "Something has already been done."

Kitty looked at him with a frown. "Oh? What?"

"That's what I came over to tell you or at least to show you." He said as he produced the paper, already turned to the right page. "Read that."

Not sure that she wanted to, Kitty none the less took the paper and sat down to read. After what seemed like hours to Matt, as he stood and watched her read, she looked up at him with a mixture of emotions crossing her face.

"That poor little boy." She shook her head. "I don't much like what he did, not only to me but everyone else, and I don't think he was right in doing them, but… oh, Matt. How awful that must have felt to have those kinds of things said about people you love and not be able to defend them."

"I know." Matt ducked his head. "But it doesn't excuse what he did. Blaine Peters wasn't any more responsible for his father's lies than Wells was for his mother having his father killed or her taking her own life."

"No," Kitty shook her head, "you're right about that." Suddenly a thought struck her and she looked up. "Was that man you shot, Mason or Wells or whatever he called himself?"

Matt nodded. "Yes it was. I found some papers in his pocket identifying him. But until I read that article, I couldn't figure out why he was doing what he was. It makes sense now."

"So what happens now?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that, Kitty." Matt sat down beside her. "You know, those articles got a lot of things stirred up. I mean, in just a few days a lot of people got hurt by them and they were all based on lies."

"Yeah, I know." She muttered. "But Wells is dead, Matt. He came as close as he ever will to making amends for that with this article."

"Yes, he did." Matt agreed. "But I'm not talking about making amends so much as I am making a point."

"Huh?"

"Look, Kitty. I know, you haven't had much sleep and all and I haven't had any, but I was wondering if you'd go to church with me this morning."

Kitty looked at Matt as though he'd suddenly lost his mind. "You want me to go to church with you?"

"Uh huh?" Matt nodded, a slight grin flirting with his lips.

Kitty looked at him a little suspiciously. "Well, you haven't given me a ring, so I know you're not proposing marriage. So why this sudden religious bent? And why do you want me there?"

"You'll see." Matt released the smile as he got to his feet. "So, will you go?"

"Well, if you promise the roof won't collapse in on me when I walk through the door, I'll go." She smiled.

"It won't," Matt chuckled as he bent down and kissed her. "I'll pick you up at nine."

As Matt walked out of the door, Kitty shook her head, not only at him, but at herself as well, for going. "Today is going to be an interesting day." She said to herself as she got to her feet and went about getting ready to go to church.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**RUMOR HAS IT 16**

**(Those who feed on rumors are small, suspicious souls...CHARLES R. SWINDOLL, _Growing Strong in the Seasons of Life)_**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

The congregation had just finished singing  _How Great Thou Art_  when Matt, Kitty and Doc entered with Festus, Newly and Sam right behind them. The men, dressed in their best suits with string ties, stood proudly surrounding Kitty as she walked in.

Kitty was dressed simply in a plain black skirt and a white shirtwaist. She had forgone her usual elaborate hairdo in favor of simply pulling her hair behind and clipping it at the crown of her head. She wore only enough makeup to disguise her freckles. As far as Matt was concerned she didn't need any at all. He was proud of her and he wanted these people to know that.

The silent stares and urgent whispers let the group to know that their presence was, to say the least, startling. Reverend Taylor paused in midsentence and watched as they made their way down the aisle towards the front.

Finding an empty bench, Matt waited while Doc stepped in first and seated himself, then he gently took Kitty's arm and led her to the seat next to Doc. Newly, Festus and then Sam sat in the pew behind them. Matt remained standing and faced the pastor.

"Marshal." Reverend Taylor smiled uncertainly. "It… it is good to have you. I mean all of you. Welcome."

Matt, who'd already taken off his hat, handed it to Kitty and nodded at the preacher. "Reverend. Thank you. I was wondering if I could perhaps address your congregation here. I have something I need to say."

Although a little taken aback by the request, the pastor nodded and waved him forward. "Certainly, Marshal. Please, come up."

"Thank you." Giving Kitty a smile and wink, he stepped up to the platform and behind the podium. "I, uh, don't want to take up too much of your time here, Reverend, and I promise to be as brief as I can be but I have a few things I'd like to say. And I want you all to hear them and hopefully tell others you know, who might not be here this morning."

Matt stopped, looked back down at Kitty then allowed his eyes to roam around the room, meeting as many gazes as would allow him.

"I'm sure all of you have either read the articles in the newspaper, The Dodge City News, or at least heard of them. Though there were only a few of those articles, they were very powerful in the damage they made. Last night, the author of those articles was shot, by me. He was, at the time, trying to get into Doc's office so that he could murder Mr. Blaine Peters."

A collective gasp went up from the congregation and Matt was forced to wait several seconds until the tittering and noise subsided so that he could be heard. Finally he continued.

"Now, as bad as that is, I find something else even worse. I find it absolutely horrible, that people in this town, including many of you, not only supported this man's efforts but some people even helped him, by believing them and spreading his lies. And believe me, ladies and gentlemen,  _ **they were lies**_."

Again, Matt made sure to lock eyes with as many people as possible, though there were fewer this time willing to meet his gaze.

"A couple of the lies he spread, was about Miss Russell and Doctor Adams here. He knew absolutely nothing about their personal lives, and yet he felt it perfectly acceptable to speculate on who they spent their time with and how. As a result of his actions, both of them were caused a great deal of grief and unnecessary worry and also an attempt on Miss Russell's life."

Again the congregation gasped but this time Matt didn't wait for them to settle down. "Now, I won't go into details here, as I promised I would try and keep this brief. If you want to know the whole story, I encourage you to pick up a copy of this man's last paper at Mr. Lathrop's store and read it for yourself. But I will tell you all this."

One more time, Matt paused. He wanted to make sure that all eyes were on him and that no one misunderstood his meaning. Looking once more down at Kitty, he could see the love she had for him and he knew he was doing the right thing.

Next to her, Doc hid his amusement, at the congregation's discomfort, behind a well-practiced scrub of his mustache.

The three men, behind them, turned and glared at several who had the temerity to whisper. At one point, Newly placed a hand atop Festus' arm to keep him seated and quiet.

When Matt was certain he had the congregation's complete attention he went on, his voice louder and gruffer.

"The rumors that have been spread around this town, this week are nothing short of criminal, in my view. If I could jail the lot of you for them, I would. Anytime you spread gossip, whether it be a harmless tidbit, you picked up from your neighbor, or outrageous tales that in no way resemble the truth, you are hurting someone else."

Pausing a beat, he now lowered his voice. "I have heard it said, that it's not gossip if everyone knows it and that if a rumor is repeated often than it must hold the truth. I believe the expression is "where there's smoke, there's fire." Well, let me tell you, that is not always true. All too often, the only thing there is smoke, until someone picks up the tale and starts the fire. And that fire can destroy innocent lives if it's not stopped."

His voice rose again before he consciously brought it back down.

"Now, the editor of that newspaper wanted to start fires. He wanted to create havoc and he succeeded. But how many of you have done the same thing without the same intent? Does that make you any less guilty than he? How many times have you spread a little story that you picked up somewhere? You didn't know if it was true or not, but it was such a juicy little tale that you just had to share it. And if it's about someone you know, or at least want to know, it makes it all that much better. I overheard a man the other day defend himself by saying he wasn't spreading rumors, he was just fascinated by the person he was gossiping about and wanted to know more. The person, in this case, was Miss Russell, and as she wasn't present when he was sharing his stories, she wasn't able to confirm or deny the tales he told. She might as well have been dead, for all the chance she had at defending herself."

Kitty held perfectly still and kept her head pointed forward as Matt spoke. While she was proud of him for the stand he was taking, and she agreed with him completely, she was well aware of the many eyes that were simultaneously watching Matt as well as her and she was a bit uncomfortable. But Sam's hand settled briefly, comfortingly on her shoulder and she relaxed.

Doc had no problem with turning around and meeting as many stares as came his way. He had been hurt by those rumors as well and he wanted everyone to know it.

Matt finally raised a hand and took a deep breath.

"Now, I know I can't change human behavior with one speech and I have no doubt that later, this little meeting will be the topic of a lot of gossip. But I also have no doubt that when you do talk about it, you will at least be aware of WHAT you are doing. You won't be able to hide behind your hands and say ' _I didn't know_.'

Because Ladies and Gentlemen,  _ **who will know**_.

You will know that anytime you gossip about people, spread rumors, especially rumors you have no proof of, and carry tales from one person to another, you are hurting others. Makes no difference whether the people talked about are dead or alive, well known or barely known. Rumors hurt. If not the dead, than they hurt the loved ones of the dead. And like I said, to me that's criminal."

When Matt finally finished speaking, he looked back over at the Reverend with a curt nod of his head. "Reverend, thank you."

Reverend Taylor swallowed hard and nodded. "Not at all, Marshal."

He turned back to a silent and well chastened congregation, who sat unmoving, watching as Matt left the platform and went back to his friends. With a hand on Kitty's arm, Matt helped her up and led her down the aisle, followed by Doc, Newly, Festus and Sam. Not a sound could be heard from anyone, even their breathing seemed to cease as the trio walked out of the church.

"You think that speech did any good?" Doc asked when they made it outside.

"Nah," Matt shook his head. "At least not for long. The next time gossip comes around, there'll be someone willing to spread it. But like I said, at least they won't be able to say they didn't know."

Kitty looked at the men, surrounding her, with love and hooked her arm into Matt's. "Gentlemen, let's go to the Long Branch, I'm buying."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**RUMOR HAS IT Conclusion**

**(Rumors destroy more than just those rumored about. It leaves an unhappy legacy for everyone...Unknown)**

**rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor rumor**

Kitty sat back in her chair at her usual table and surveyed the bustling barroom. It had been two months since everything had happened and things were beginning to settle back down to normal, whatever that was.

At least for her.

Poor Blaine Peters' life would never be normal again. Matt had told him who his assailant had been and who had hired the man. He had taken the news stoically. However, as soon as Doc released him from his care, he set about closing up his office and preparing to leave town, bereft of the woman he loved and knowing she had tried to kill him over a rumor.

Charlotte Peters was tried on two counts of attempted murder and sentenced to twenty years in prison when she confessed to the crimes and waved off any real defense. She now knew those rumors had been manufactured and that her husband had been completely faithful. She had ceased to care about much of anything after that.

Except for one thing.

Just before being placed on the train to prison with a deputy, she turned to Matt. "Marshal, I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but would you do me a favor?"

"If I can." He answered.

"Would you tell Miss Russell, that I apologize. I know it won't make up for what I did and I don't expect it to but I need her to know that I'm sorry. And tell my husband, I mean Blaine, that I..." She stopped and shook her head. "Never mind about Blaine. It wouldn't matter to him."

Matt nodded and stepped back as the deputy pulled her inside and the train left. He did tell Kitty of Charlotte's apology and she graciously accepted it, understanding that the woman had been pushed over the edge by the lies of damaged man.

Though the occasional drifter would still come through and make a play for Kitty, that sort of attention was becoming less and less and she was grateful for it. She was used to men, and even some women, staring at her from time to time. She was aware of her beauty, though not prideful in it. But she had never liked the leering, lustful looks that had been cast her way since Wells, under the guise of Herman Mason, had spread those horrible rumors about her.

Doc, on the other hand, had found a sort of wry enjoyment in the stares he received. He knew it wasn't often that anyone would look at him and see the sort of man who could attract a woman like Kitty Russell. Even now, after the falsehoods had been revealed, there were still a few who stuck their heads in the sand and refused to believe anything but the lies. Although given proof that it was a lie, they still clung to their beliefs like a drowning man to a life raft.

As Doc walked into the Long Branch and saw Kitty sitting at her usual table, his smile broadened. He knew who held her heart and though he knew she loved him, it wasn't the passion she held for a certain tall and currently missing lawman who was in Garden City.

"Sam, a beer please." He called as he shuffled over to Kitty's table. "Hello, Kitty."

"Well, good evening, Doc." Kitty smiled up him. "What brings you in here? Want to start some more rumors?"

Doc sat down and took his hat off, throwing it in the chair beside him. "Well, I would but it seems the really good ones have already been told."

Kitty laid her head back a bit and laughed. "I guess they have at that." She smiled. "So what are you doing here? I thought you had gone out to the Ferguson's to deliver a baby."

Doc nodded. "I did. But it was a false alarm. Mrs. Ferguson's nowhere near ready to have that baby. Besides, I'm not sure if Mr. Ferguson would allow me to deliver it, if it were her time."

"What do you mean?" She crinkled her brow at him.

"Well, it seems he's one of the ones that believed those rumors about us. He kept saying things like… Thank you, Sam." He paused to take a sip of the beer Sam had just placed in front of him.

"Like what?" Kitty's expression reflected her irritation.

"Oh, you know." Doc shook his head and rammed a finger in his ear. "He wanted to know exactly how much time I spent in here and was I sober when I left or if I left and whether or not you were the only young woman I was interested in." Doc shrugged it off. "Fool. Takes all kinds, I guess."

"That's awful, Doc." Kitty declared indignantly. "Those rumors have been proven to be lies. The man who started them, said so himself in his last article."

"I know," Doc nodded in agreement. "I know, but there are just some people who will cling to a lie quicker than they will the truth. Best not to worry about them."

"Believe a lie and be damned, I think it says in the good book." A voice sounded from behind Doc.

Startled, both Kitty and Doc looked up to see Reverend Taylor approaching them. "Miss Russell, Doctor Adams. How are you both tonight?"

Kitty swallowed hard. "Uh, oh, fine. Just fine, Reverend. And you?"

"Doing well, thank you." He smiled genially, seemingly unperturbed at the curious eyes all around him who were astounded at the sight of a man of the cloth in a saloon.

"Uh, can I help you?" Kitty asked, not sure what else to say. Reverend Taylor had been in Dodge for close to fourteen years and this was the first time his shadow had ever darkened this or any other saloon's doorway.

"Yes, Ma'am, you may." He answered, the smile never straying from his lips. "I am planning a fund raising dance for the church and I was wondering if…"

"You want money from her, is that it?" Doc interrupted; a touch of ire evident in his tone.

"Uh, no." The Reverend shook his head. "Actually, I think if things go well, we should be able to raise all of the money we need from the dance. However, I would like to ask for Miss Russell's assistance in decorating and choosing the music and so forth. I am afraid I am not much good at that sort of thing. Before my wife passed this last winter, she had always handled those kind of arrangements. But with her gone, and no one in the church, that in my opinion, would have the talent for it, I am forced to seek outside help. I have heard from quite a few people that you, Miss Russell, are perhaps the best in Dodge at arranging such things."

Kitty sat flummoxed, unable to form a suitable reply before Doc broke back into the conversation.

"Why?" He demanded. "Why Kitty? There are other women around town, outside of your congregation, that could do this. Why do you want her help?" Despite himself, Doc was irritated at the preacher's request, certain that he had come as some sort of stunt. "What, you figure bringing her in will bring in the curious and pack the place?"

By rights, the pastor of the Dodge City Community Church could have been quite upset at Doc's outburst and accusations, but he wasn't. He knew before he entered that he might receive such a reaction and he was prepared for it.

"Actually, no, Doctor. While I admit, that those rumors play a part in my request, it is not as you think. It's just that…" He paused and pursed his lips. "May I sit down?"

Kitty nodded, with a glance at Doc. "Uh, sure. Please do."

"Thank you," he smiled at her again as he took a seat to her left, taking his hat off and placing it in his lap. "Ever since the visit, you all paid to my church, I have been honestly searching my soul concerning my own actions in all of this. And to be honest, I have found myself wanting. I mean, I did not participate in those rumors, I never said a word when I heard others speaking of them. But I didn't try to stop them either. And in my eyes, as well as God's, I'm just as guilty as if I had started them myself. I want to atone for that if I can. I have already given a rousing and sermon on the subject and I thought that if perhaps I could entice you to help me with this project, I could show my congregation as well as everyone else in Dodge, that you are not the woman whispered about. Perhaps, I could show them just how much you should be admired."

Still stunned, Kitty was at least able to move her lips enough to speak. "I… uh, well, I don't know what to say, Reverend. I mean, it's not really necessary you know. I'm not unused to people talking about me. It sorta goes with the job, if you know what I mean." She gave a self conscious shrug.

"I do know." Pastor Taylor nodded. "But I also know it's not right. Now, I doubt there is anything that might permanently keep people from spreading tales about you or anyone else, but at least we might curtail some of them. That is, if you're willing."

Kitty beamed a brilliant smile in his direction as she found herself nodding. "I'll be glad to help you, Reverend. It would be my pleasure."

**rumor rumor rumor**

The dance went off without a hitch. Everyone who attended could say nothing bad about the decorations or choice of food, drink or music. In fact it was the declared the best dance every held in Dodge. Kitty Russell, it was declared by many, was truly one very talented lady to have pulled off such a feat.

Later that night, up in Kitty's room, two very tired yet content people lay curled up into each other. Matt had been as proud as a peacock of his lady and her accomplishments and it had been his greatest honor to be her escort.

But what had meant the most to him was this. Just the two of them, alone with no one watching while they enjoyed not only the comforts of each other's bodies, but the peace of each other's souls.

"You were amazing tonight, Kitty." Matt kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer to him.

Kitty chuckled. "You weren't too bad yourself, there, Cowboy."

"I didn't mean this." Matt kissed her again. "Although this was amazing as well. I meant what you did for the church and then how you were at the dance. I don't think I could've been any prouder of you."

Kitty sighed with a shrug. "They'll forget it, you know."

Matt looked down at her, brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Kitty twisted around so she could look at him. "They'll forget what I did tonight or at least pass it off. But they'll remember those rumors, no matter what."

"Not everyone." Matt countered.

Kitty dipped her head sideways. "No, not everyone. But there will be enough of them that will. No matter how much good I do or who I do it with, there will always be those who'll believe that I'm sleeping with you, Doc and any man with enough money in his pockets to interest me."

Matt regarded her seriously in the dim light of her room. "Do you care?"

Kitty thought about that. "Do you?"

Matt smiled and pulled her close, kissing her senseless for a moment before replying. "What I care about is in this room. Nothing else matters to me."

Kitty wrapped her arms around him smiled. "Good. Than what do you say, we forget all that and get back to something more interesting?"

"That would be my pleasure, Ma'am." Matt smiled.

The End.

**There is so much good in the worst of us,**   
**And so much bad in the best of us,**   
**That it hardly becomes any of us**   
**To talk about the rest of us.**   
**~Edward Wallis Hoch**


End file.
